


The Mario Kart Effect

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And really short, Crack Fic, F/M, Mario Kart, idek, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: A little competition is healthy in a relationship, right?





	The Mario Kart Effect

Prompt: 6. "Are you kidding, me? We're not 'fine'!"

“Kendra?”

The hawk goddess looked up to see Ray standing warily in the doorway. “Hey.” She smiled softly at him. “What’s up?”

“Have I… he hesitated for a moment. “Did I do something to upset you?”

“What, no!” She bit back her initial, very irritated response. “Ray, we’re fine.”

“Are you kidding me? We’re not ‘fine’! You would barely look at me last night.”

Kendra couldn’t repress her glare. “That’s because you-”

“Aha! You are upset with me.”

“You beat me at Mario Kart!”

Ray stopped short and blinked. “You- I- what?”

Kendra sighed and could barely find it in her to be irritated anymore. Seriously, how could anyone get mad at this six foot two puppy dog. “Ray, honey, I’m good at Mario Kart. And when I say good, I mean beaten maybe five times ever. And you know I’m competitive.”

“Ohhh.”

Great. Now he was doing that adorable ‘something’s wrong and I have to fix it’ face with his eyebrows scrunched together- damn, she was so far gone. Then his eyes lit up and he turned to her with a grin that brightened the room.

“Rematch?”

Kendra’s gaze hardened and a wicked smirk spread across her face. “Oh, you’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's qwerty28274


End file.
